


You looked so good in green

by Grayhound808



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Letters, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayhound808/pseuds/Grayhound808
Summary: You looked so good in greenI hope you're wellAnd you look so good with himAnd I'm proud of you stillI miss your perfect teethI was too bluntI hope you feel happyThat's all I wantThat's all I wantOrTheo writes Boris a letter when he needs him the most.. Sorry it's SUPER short!!!
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! DISCLAIMER, this isn't your stereotypical Theo and Boris fic, it's very much a different take on what the future could have held for them. This was down quite late at night so just ignore any typos/mistakes.
> 
> I based this on the song Green by Cavetown and I tried to hide some of the lyrics into the story. Okay, enjoy!!  
> Sorry it's SOOOOOO short!!!! ❤❤❤❤

Dearest Boris,

How to describe you? You were spontainious, lively, incredible... I never got to say goodbye and for that, I'm sorry. You were the last person too deserve that. 

Im not sure if I'll see you when i die. I don't know what awaits for me, but I just hope you'll be there. Your dumb accent and crazy black hair. The way your whole face lights up when you smile... 

Fuck, I miss you, your perfect teeth and all.

I tried to convince myself that you weren't the reason I overdosed, but who am I kidding?

Your my soulmate Boris, and you had to go and fucking die, leaving me all alone in this shitty world. That wasn't part of the deal.

Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. You never even tried to get in contact or write to me. Why?

I haven't seen you since Antwerp, Boris. It's been 6 years and still, I think about you every day. Cry about you everyday. You were it for me. Nobody could ever replace you.

I hope you feel happy, wherever you are. That's all I want.

What should I do? What can i do? 

I guess the only thing left to do is die, the only thing I can do. I'll see you, Popper and my mother again. It sounds like an easy decision. 

Boris, did you know looked good in green....

I need you to come back, okay.

I love you so much it hurts. I get that now, but it's too late. I've never stopped feeling guilty about not telling you that when I had the chance. Ya lyublyu tebya.

See you soon, Borya.

I love you, I love you, i love you, i love you.

Forever yours,

Theo (your Harry Potter).


	2. The letter that never arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You looked so good in green  
> I hope you're well  
> And you look so good with him  
> And I'm proud of you still  
> I miss your perfect teeth  
> I was too blunt  
> I hope you feel happy  
> That's all I want  
> That's all I want
> 
> Or
> 
> The letter that got lost in the post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Sorry if this is a bit messy, did this randomly at one in the morning. Sorry, another short chapter ahead! Xxx

~ A month before the last letter

To Potter,

How are you my dearest friend? I hope your doing okay and sorted all your shit out with Miss Snowfake.

You might be wondering, "boris, why are you writing a letter when you could just text me?". Well, Potter, believe it or not, I don't actually have your phone number. Crazy right? Dont worry though, i'll leave it at the bottom of the page.

I'm going to New York next month for work, so I thought that I might as well ask old potter if I could see him. Joking, I'm only agreeing too go on this work trip so I can see you.

Okay, on too the subject of the matter (You taught me that phrase, so you remember that?) I need to tell you something I've never had the guts to say out loud. I don't even know how to phrase this, but I'll try.

Theodore Potter Decker, I love you. Like, love you romantically if that's even right word. I know I havnt seen you in almost 6 years but I think about you everyday. "What would Potter do?" "What would Potter say?" "Which one would Potter pick?" "What's Potter doing right now?" 

I think this is the whole reason I even wrote this letter to begin with. I miss you so much and I wish to see you everyday for the rest of my life, if you'll have me?

If you don't respond, i'll know your answer, even though I know you'd never do that.

Changing the subject, I've been going to see a therapist to help me through all the shit that happened with my dad. It's been helping quite a lot actually. 

The concilist was the one who suggested I get back in contact with you. He said I talk about you too much. Hah! He has no idea.

Sorry, I've got to go now, I'm leaving for Seattle tomorrow, early night.

Love you and look forward to reading your response,

Boris ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I promise I do write happy boreo stories, so go check them out if you want to read something a lot less sad. I'll leave a link at the bottom. 
> 
> So what did you guys think???? Let me know if you want me to write another chapter, love to read the comments!!! 
> 
> Kudos are very much appreciated! Love ya! again, SOOO sorry it was so short, did this on a whim at 4 in the morning! ❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189980


End file.
